reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Mountain (Mission)
Bear Mountain is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After learning that his cousin, Red Harlow, is alive, and seeing him taken prisoner by General Diego in the Bear Mountain Mine, Shadow Wolf approaches the elders of the Red Wolf Tribe. After breaking the news, his grandfather, Chief Running Moon, tells Shadow Wolf to rescue Red. Shadow Wolf heads off to Bear Mountain to do so. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete the mission, the player needs to: *Reach the prison. *Kill or avoid the enemies along the way. *Kill Grizzly. Mission Details After the opening cutscene, Shadow Wolf starts in a stream at the base of a hilly area. He is equipped with the Sacred Bow and a Knife. A map is available for this level in the start menu to show the way. Starting off, there are a couple of guards approaching from the right. After dealing with them, up the slope, there is a log crossing over to a central area overlooking a campsite. From here, the player can ambush the enemies around the campsite. Several more from the area will be alerted and will attack. Enemies do not drop guns in this level, so Shadow Wolf must rely on his trusty bow. At this point of the map, however, there is a dead-end path off to the right that has a chest at the end of it. Hitting the chest with a knife to open it rewards the player with Faith, the rifle Annie Stoakes used in the mission "Range War". Both the Sacred Bow and Faith have secondary attacks in place of Dead Eye Targeting. The Sacred Bow can equip flaming arrows while Faith has an explosive attack - both are triggered with the R2 button. Sometimes hitting one enemy with a flaming arrow will cause a nearby enemy to also catch fire, getting two with one blow. Continue around the loop across the top of the map. A couple more enemies are here. After finishing the loop, cross another log over the river and there are several enemies around campfires. Note that the player can't simply jump down to the river from here, there is an invisible wall. Some enemies are sleeping but awaken as soon as others are attacked. Some enemies have pickaxes, some have guns. Continuing along the path leads down to the river which was previously crossed over. Follow the river. Two more enemies are along this section of the river. When the river becomes blocked, climb up and loop around on land to get back to the river. Two more enemies are on this loop of land. After returning to the river, three more enemies are by a campfire up ahead. Just past this point, a cutscene shows Grizzly, a warrior clad in bearskin, and then the boss battle with Grizzly begins. Immediately to the left after starting the fight, there is a rock that the player can jump on top of. Grizzly jumps from totem to totem, eventually stopping to throw knives. Hit him with arrows (preferably flaming), particularly when he stops. Occasionally he may close in an attempt to melee attack with a knife and Snake Oil, which causes continuous damage to the player and makes them unable to attack for a few seconds. When Grizzly approaches, get off of the rock on the opposite side of where he is and then get back on once he goes away. After killing Grizzly, a cutscene will show Shadow Wolf searching Grizzly's dead body for keys and then the mission ends. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 66% * Damage Taken: 50% * Time: 10:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *Playing as Shadow Wolf. *Use of a bow and arrows. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Grizzly - $550 *Showdown character: Shadow Wolf (Good rating) *Showdown character: Standing Snake (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to reach the source of the river without alerting any guards. Successfully completing this will reward Grizzly as a Showdown Mode character. Walkthrough When the mission starts, the player needs to crouch and follow the first guard closely until reaching the point where the log is overhead. At this point, kill the first guard with an arrow to the back of the head, then turn around and kill the second guard (who passed over the log) the same way. Proceed to the upper level and circle around the path. There will be a guard patrolling down below, walking back and forth from the camp area and a second guard ahead on the upper path. The lower guard can be taken out as he walks back towards the campfire and the upper guard can be taken out from a little further along the path (in both cases, zooming is very helpful). Continuing around the path, the player can grab Faith from the chest if desired. There are two campfire sites in this area - the lower one can be ignored and the upper one has two sleeping guards, so they can be crouched past. Jumping up to the next section of the path, crouch in the tunnel area and observe the movement of the two guards ahead. When they're both in close proximity, wait for the second guard to turn around, then take him out. The other guard will then stop patrolling and will be standing facing away from the player, making him easy to take out. Continuing around the loop, another patrolling guard is encountered. It may be necessary to retreat back past the tunnel area as the guard will continue all the way around the loop. Video Walkthrough Related Content es:Bear Mountain (misión) Category:Chapters in Revolver